


New Romantics [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm about to play my ace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Romantics [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VidUKon 2015!

**New Romantics**  
**Music:** Taylor Swift  
**Content notes:** One bright (camera) flash  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/72f4dnbdvffl0hd/Young_Justice_-_New_Romantics_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (3'42 minutes, 159MB) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/1zjsb1m4f6pw25s/Young_Justice_-_New_Romantics_-_shinyjenni_%28smaller%29.m4v) (68MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4t3dr5kb5l5pbyu/Young_Justice_-_New_Romantics_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/228737.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/203961.html) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/121534716403/new-romantics-music-by-taylor-swift-young)

[Young Justice - New Romantics - shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/126391611) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: playmyace)


End file.
